halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lopez-A232
:* |rank = * (2536-2550) * (2550-2553) * (2553-2558)|specialty = Heavy Weapons|battles = *Battle of New Spain * *Battle for Cutthroat *Fall of Jericho III * * *Battle of San Andreas|status = Deceased|class = , |eyes = Brown}}Lopez-A232, born Lopez Gonzalo, was a super soldier during the and Post War Era. He was conscripted into the after his training and was deployed without a team. In 2552, Lopez would be Shield Team's main weapon specialist until 2558. Early Years Born Lopez Gonzalo, Lopez-A232 was born to his parents of the planet New Spain. Lopez was always destined to play football as his parents saw in his great strength when he beat his school bully back at age four. This also caught the eye of who then abducted the child for the . During the training, Lopez didn't have many friends and no one to really look out for him or vis versa. However, later in his training, he formed a friendship with the sociable spartan, Kyle-A245 and James-A208. Though the three would go their own path, Lopez continued his friendship with the two and their teams alike. Human-Covenant War Battle of New Spain After training, Lopez’s first assignment was to be deployed to his home planet of New Spain to defend against an incoming Covenant force. Lopez arrived along with the UNSC Endeavor and the two attacked an incoming Covenant corvette. With help from the local defense platforms, the corvette was brought down with Lopez in a pelican chasing it down. Battle of New Madrid Once deployed to the surface, Lopez was sent to the capital of New Madrid to halt a Covenant assault. Lopez was joined by a squad of marines and was placed under the command of Sergeant Major Samson. Under his leadership, Lopez was deployed to defend against an incoming assault on the Madrid Hospital. As he landed, Lopez was instantly engaged by Covenant and his pelican was shot down, killed all expect Samson. Samson and Lopez went to work and cleared the area of all Covenant. Samson called in another evacuation pelican while Lopez made his way to the roof to clear an LZ. Once cleared, Samson came to Lopez and the two cleared the area and fathered fortified the location with more marines. The spartan was then deployed into the deeper city to clear out an underground infestation of drones. But was shot down by a small Covenant outpost. Lopez then moved towards the building in order to prevent further crashes. While moving towards the building, Lopez was engaged by a pack of brutes and a small squad of grunts. While in the battle, Lopez was supported by Samson and other marines. Lopez then entered the building and cleared the bottom floors. While moving through, Lopez met a small group of stranded civilians and a single marine. Lopez then enlisted the marine and the group made it to the top and engaged the AA crew. Once disabled Samson came and retrieved all the civilians and spartan and transported them out as the area was glassed. Siege of Inigo County After the glassing of New Madrid, Lopez came to engage the Covenant in his home city of Inigo. Lopez was deployed to Inigo City to defend in his neighborhood along with dozens of army soldiers. Lopez and the soldiers stormed the city outside Covenant defenses. While Lopez's squad was successful however, a majority of the army soldiers died along the way. After gaining access into the city, Lopez and his team moved toward a large Covenant staging area inside the walls of the city. Lopez made his way towards the area and began to engage a large Covenant squad and several defense turrets around the area. After the elimination of the turrets, Lopez attacked the area with his team and successfully destroyed it. After the area was destroyed, the UNSC launched an air assault into the city and rescued Lopez after his squad was caught of guard by Covenant. Lopez and Samson were then deployed to Inigo City to secure its boarders from an incoming Covenant assault. Surely the Covenant attacked and Lopez did all he could to stop the Covenant but failed to stop a phaeton suicide bomber. Samson was killed in the explosion and Lopez was forced to continue fighting against a massive Covenant ground assault. Luckily, pelicans came and assisted in clearing the area and fortified the barrier of the city. Lopez was deployed deeper into the city and engaged on the rear front of the city, while the UNSC Navy engaged the Covenant air force. While Lopez was on the ground the Navy was able to bring down an attacking corvette and severed Covenant supply chains into and out of the city. Lopez the finished clearing out his sector. That night, Lopez was deployed on recon to Sector 77 to observe a possible Covenant hive. During the recon mission, Lopez located a missing army squad and a group of civilians. Lopez escorted the civilians to an nearby evac point while the soldiers moved toward Sector 77. After the evacuation, Lopez rejoined the soldiers who were struggling to push into the Covenant territory. With the spartan's help, the soldiers pushed into the Covenant territory and captured a mile worth or territory until, an assault carrier came and shot down the UNSC air defense and glassed a massive part of the city. Lopez then was given orders to evacuate and prepare for an assault. Battle of Santiago Cove Lopez was redeployed to the coastal town of Santiago Cove to assist its local fleet to strike against Covenant forces. Once the Covenant strike, Lopez joined a strike team to attack the localized area of Covenant. While on the strike, Lopez witnessed the glassing of Santiago Mountains. Lopez then struck a highly guarded area of the city and was able to clear out local Covenant forces by hijacking a Wraith. However, the local Seaborne fleet could do nothing and soon the entire cove was glassed. Soon, the captain of the Endeavor gave Lopez-A232 an order to return to the ship and evacuate at once to which he complied and escaped New Spain. Operation: PROMETHEUS Lopez and the rest of were sent to K7-49 to disable Covenant reactors to render the Covenant shipyards ineffective. Lopez was paired with Paul-A238 and together the duo set out to led a distraction team against the incoming Covenant resistance. Paul and Lopez along with Kyle-A245 and James-A242 were able to with stand the large Covenant assaults and constantly push back the Covenant, day by day. The team the found dozens of Covenant phantoms and decided to use them for evacuation. Once all the spartans had beacons on them, Paul realized it was to late, and almost the entire company was dead. Having no other option, Paul and the rest of his team departed on the phantoms and were picked up by a Covenant cruiser. Once on the cruiser the team cleared the hangers on their deck and began to lay traps for Covenant patrols and cargo stations. As the ship entered slip space, the Spartans located the reactor and attempted to shut it down. However, the ship had extra contingency plans for this and caused the spartans to separate and destroy the reactor stations around the ship. Once out of slip space, the ship crashed landed on a planet currently under attack by the Covenant Cutthroat. Battle for Cutthroat After crash landing on the planet, the team moved through the wilderness and found a UNSC Army Base, Charlie-11 and moved into the area. The spartans were redeployed with the army soldiers to the city of Duvall Square to mount a defense for the rest of the continent. Paul and his team of Spartan survivors were deployed to Duvall Square in order to halt a massive Covenant offensive. The spartans were deployed and went to work, leading the UNSC against the Covenant and taking key strategic points along the way to supply UNSC forces with power and bases. Eventually, the spartans encountered three scarab tanks. Moving towards the legs, Paul, Lopez and Kyle climbed the scarab while James would distract the tank with squads of Warthogs and . Lopez was able to eliminate his scarab with ease and was able to use the degree to damage the surrounding scarabs and assist with the destruction of them. The spartans then led the charge against the Covenant and soon was able to recapture the city. Skirmish at Phoenix Base Paul was deployed to Phoenix Base to assist with the retake of the continent of Alpine. Paul arrived and began assisting army soldiers repelling the Covenant scouts away from the base. Paul pushed the Covenant back and allowed the main gate to be fortified. Afterwards, Paul along with Kyle-A245 got a warthog and went to the local AA array. Regrouping with James and Lopez, the spartans then took to the skies and cleared the local airspace. However, during the assault, two Covenant cruisers came into the area and glassed the surrounding area. The spartans landed on one of the ships and began to plant explosives on the upper hull of the ship. After the charges were planted, the spartans entered the hanger bay and captured a seraph fighter a took off and destroyed the cruiser. The other cruiser fired upon the base and destroyed the local air defenses. The cruiser then opened fire on the base and force the structure to crash and burn. The spartans then fell back to UNSC ground and watched as a nearby destroyer was able to bring the cruiser down and on top of the remnants of the base. Operation: Hot Fever Learning of a Covenant cruiser hanging over the abandoned city of Agrabar, Paul and his team were deployed to the outskirts to deliver a UNSC TACT nuke into the ship and then take control and have the ship destroy the rest of the fleet. James would carry the bomb while Paul would escort him to the ship with Kyle and Lopez forming a distraction with other UNSC forces. The distraction worked and dozens of Covenant forces followed the spartans. Kyle and Lopez held off the Covenant with the marines and were able to push them progressively back to the point of utter destruction. While Paul and James were in free fall, they witnessed the destruction of almost the entire Covenant fleet and the arrival of a new UNSC fleet to assist them. Around 29,000 feet in the air, the two would be picked up by Kyle and Lopez in a pelican and brought back to the planet's surface. Final Assault After the elimination of the Covenant fleet in space, the last stronghold for the Covenant remained in Lon Sky, off the coast of Agrabar. Paul and the other Spartans would lead a strike force against the Covenant to destroy them. Paul and Kyle would attack at the north shore while James and Lopez, would strike at the ariel defenses within the area. James and Lopez inserted via drop pods but were engaged by stationed Covenant forces. The spartans pushed through and found the area's local AA guns and easily eliminated them and called in for addition forces. James and Lopez then made their way towards Paul and Kyle's signal to see if they needed help but as they arrived, they witnessed Paul beating a Sangheili commander to death, thus winning the day. The spartans were then promoted to higher ranks, however Lopez denied the promotion along with James. Fall of Jericho III The survivors of PROMETHEUS were deployed to the colony of Jericho III with a survivor of named Samuel-B308 to stop a Covenant advancement to the inner colonies. The spartans then formed Shield Team and were sent to the UNSC Rio for deployment. Battle of Deco City The Spartans were deployed to to the city of Deco from drop pods to secure the main ONI building and surrounding areas. The spartans were met with minor Covenant resistance and reinforced the building. Afterwards, the Spartans made their way towards Main Street to combat the Covenant stronghold blocking ground evacuation. While on the way, the team cleared out the stiff Covenant resistance and was able to capture a section of Main Street. The team went to the blockade and successfully killed all the Covenant stationed there and brought down the barrier. Once down, a UNSC ground assault entered the city and cleared the localized area for a UNSC base of operations. After establishing a base, the spartans entered the Crossroads and began a three front attack on the Covenant. However, a Covenant carrier attacked the city's center and burned several skyscrapers to the ground and killed thousands of civilians. As the attack was beginning, James and Lopez along with some ODST specialist were attempting to enter the extremely fortified UNSC comm tower currently under Covenant control. Luckily, the rest of Shield came and the spartans entered the tower and met with Lopez and James. The five spartans, led by Paul, ascended the tower and eventually recaptured it and attempted to reestablish communications with Command before nigh fell, but several Covenant jammers were detected, rendering the tower useless. That night, Kyle and Lopez ran counter-ops against the Covenant ground forces. Kyle also ran several patrol operations with snipers and falcon rides around the main UNSC HQ. Lopez also was able to locate several missing squads of marines and naval personnel and escorted them to several evacuation points. In time, Kyle was able to pick up Paul's signal and who ordered him to find pelicans and zero in on his signal. The pelican crews came in and were able to evacuate everyone along with the rest of the team as James and Sam escorted the team to Guardian Base in the Emerald Glacier in the north side of the region. Battle at Emerald Glacier Paul would then led Sam and Lopez into the ship with his marines while Kyle and James handled air defenses. Paul and Sam would infiltrate weapons room and reactor core, while Lopez would hold off the endless waves of Covenant. Once the reactor was disabled, Paul and Sam escaped through a hole in the room, while Lopez and the marines escaped via escape pods. As the spartans returned to the base, two Covenant cruisers came and glassed the upper part of the glacier forcing Guardian base to evacuate. The spartans were able to escape, but forced to watch the entire base get flooded, leaving nothing in its wake. Assault on Terran Town After the Covenant destroyed the UNSC stronghold of Guardian Base, the next stronghold for the humans is Terran Town, a massive military complex. Of course, the Covenant attacked and Kyle was called with James to eliminate Anti Air Defenses in the outskirts so supplies could come into the area. Though they met extreme resistance by means of wraiths, ghost and other heavy Covenant armament, the spartans still were able to reach the AA guns and bring them down. Once down, Paul radioed in for immediate assistance to which Kyle and James obliged. After the cannons were bought back online, Paul was assigned to guard supply convoys in and out of the city. Along one such convoy, Paul and the other UNSC personnel were attacked by drones and other Covenant forces and were progressively killed. Paul had then called in additional forces and held off the Covenant advance for as long as he could until several spec-ops elites got to him and wounded Paul. However, before he could be killed, Paul was saved by Kyle and James and brought back to the city center while the marines fortified the location. While moving further into the city, James, Kyle and Paul shot down several patrolling banshees and shade turrets around UNSC evacuation point. The spartans then reunited with Sam and Lopez and the five went to work clearing out Ivory Square for evacuation and fortification. After clearing the square, the spartans next objective was to take down an incoming scarab with local air forces. Getting to a high enough point, Paul made the jump onto the scarab while the team killed the deck crew. Paul then entered the scarab and destroyed its main power supply and destroyed the scarab. With extra air defenses, the UNSC Rio, and the 71st Fleet were able to charge the Covenant head on and cripple their attack force and rendered several ships unable to glass the planet. However, a fourth Covenant fleet arrived and attacked the already stationed UNSC forces there. Paul, seeing he hand no choice, ordered his team to get to the Rio and leave the planet. They did so, but Jericho III would fall in less then a week later. Fall of Reach With only five members at the time, Shield team was tasked with the protection of the Spartan Academy towards the north of . Successfully defending the Academy was but only a dream, as the camp was attacked and with little survivors. Afterwards, Shield was sent to Castle Base to assist with the escape of and . Once there, Shield met with and were ordered to get on the UNSC Rio and escaped Reach. After landing on Earth, a survivor of the Spartan Academy, Ryan-G272 joined Shield Team and became a member of the original team right before Earth was attacked. Battle of Earth New Mombasa The six Spartans of Shield were deployed to intercept a Covenant cruiser during the second day of the Battle of Earth. Using booster frames, Samuel-B308 and James-A242 were able to distract the Covenant while the rest of Shield would infiltrate a hanger and make their way to the bridge. Once at the bridge, it was revealed that it was a trap and ships engine’s shut down causing the ship to crash into the savannah. Luckily, Shield got out, but their plan infiltrate New Mombasa was in ruin. Captain Janeiro of the ''UNSC Rio ''gained access to experimental high orbit drop pods. Using the drop pods, Shield Team infiltrated the city and successfully retook Uplift Nature Reserve. Once secured, Shield moved through the abandoned city towards the NMPD building and once there, set up a safe zone for civilian evac ops. After all civilians were evacuated, Shield Team was redeployed to South Africa. South Africa South Africa became a massive Covenant Staging Area and every city was crawling with such. Sent in with teams of , Shield infiltrated the country and went to work. Moving through the jungle, and meeting some Covenant resistance, Shield Team arrived at an AA station with twelve AA’s aiming at the sea and towards New Mombasa. After dealing with the AA’s and Covenant resistance, Shield Team made their way to the command center of the Covenant. Once recaptured, South Africa was liberated and Shield was redeployed off world to engage Insurrectionist activity. Post War Era After the ended, all surviving spartans were promoted with Kyle now as an acting . Shield Team continued to be deployed throughout human space and the team was even given certain black ops. The spartans also received the new, MARK VI Gen-2 platform in 2555 with all of them continuing to use it until their deaths. Battle of San Andreas The First 72 Hours The planet Vixel was placed under attack on June 18th 2558, and as a result Echo, Foxtrot, Lima, Mike, November, Oscar, Romeo, Whiskey, and Shield Teams were deployed. Shield Team was sent in low orbit drop pods by Captain Janeiro to secure town hall. The team was separated however when Paul-A238 and Sam-B308 went to destroy a Covenant Cruiser above their drop zone. Meanwhile, Kyle-A245, James-A242, Lopez and Ryan-G272 moved through the city fighting off massive Covenant resistance. After meeting up, Shield team defended the ONI communications building and escaped but a scarab emerged and shot at them, causing Paul-A238 to fall to his death. After finding his body, Shield captured the scarab and with Spartan teams Echo and Mike lead a massive assault to city hall. Once arriving at the hall, a Covenant Assault Carrier glassed the scarab and the hall, killing James-A242, and Sam-B308. Kyle-A245 ordered a full retreat, but only the survivors of Shield, Echo, and the remnants of Mike made it out with a few marines. The following day, Shield lead a small team to escape San Andreas to call for help. But in doing so, caused the deaths of Lopez and Ryan. Able to escaped, Kyle-A245 was then the last member of Shield Team. Psych-Interviews Personality Lopez was described as arrogant and unintelligent and, unlike many others of Shield Team, wasn't a good leader but rather a follower. This is no means made him a bad soldier rather, Lopez was extremely loyal and followed orders without question and did what was necessary to complete the mission. Lopez didn't seem to have high respects for anyone aside from his teammates and fellow s. He also held members of in high regards, seeing them as brothers and sisters. Lopez was proven to be very loyal and helpful to the UNSC despite his lack of respect for higher ups. Lopez was also known for having a strong, repressed rage inside of him ever since the Fall of New Spain. Lopez was also known for his humor or lack their of, being almost an emotional center for Shield Team. Though his anger eventually got to him and led to PTSD and depression on several accounts until his death in mid 2558. Physical Appearance Lopez was described as having dark skin with soldier black hair and a few scars along his nose and back neck. Lopez was also known for his towering nature over other members of the company and Shield alike. Lopez had a rugged and yet almost slender face and high cheekbones as well. Lopez was also known for being the strongest member of Shield Team and was only outmatched by Spartan Johnson in mid 2560's. Lopez's strength also led him to have amazing stamina in the field and allowed him to run at incredible speeds, reaching somewhere in the 50's. His durability was also incredible, having survived dozens of crash lands, landing on phantoms from several hundreds of feet in the air and being able to grab and break off a Hunter's shield. Lopez was also known for wearing all variants of the CQB armor set from 2552 till 2558. Prior to the MARK 5 and 6, Lopez wore the standard Mark 4 armor set after PROMETHEUS. While he enjoyed the basic MJONIR armor, Lopez would had several items to it in order to customize his armor to the best of his abilities. Quotes Confirmed Kills Least to Greatest Hunters: 28 Drones: 43 Brutes: 295 Jackals: 772 Elites: 3,822 Grunts: 4,011 Total Kills: 8,971 (2537-2558)Category:Alpha Company Category:Shield Team Category:BEN THE BESTverse